OnLine: InLove
by Teal Tea
Summary: AU Lovino, Gilbert y Matthew son amigos por Internet. Los tres se tienen confianza. Los tres son buenos amigos. Los tres viven en sus respectivos países. O eso hasta que Gilbert viaja a Italia por un año gracias a sus estudios... Lovino no sabía lo mucho que su vida iba a cambiar con su llegada.
1. Si simplemente

_¡Hola, hola! Estoy aquí otra vez, por fin, con... ¡Un longfic! ¡Y uno Prumano! Por favor, la pareja merece más amor, ¡Mucho más amor y nadie se lo da! /3  
En fin, había empezado a escribir esto hace como un mes, pero mi ordenador murió y no pude seguir escribiendo. Ayer lo arreglaron y el documento seguía intacto, así que me dije, Why not?  
¡ES EL PRIMER PRUMANO QUE ESCRIBO Y ESTOY EMOCIONADA! Siempre estoy escribiendo RusEst, es tiempo de variar un poco. xD  
A lo largo del fic planeo meter dos o tres parejas secundarias... y darle un fic completo a una de esas parejas. ¿Pueden adivinarlas? ¡Una pista, ninguna de las parejas es GerIta o UsUk! Así tienen menos opciones para adivinar. 3_

 _¡Nos vemos~!_

* * *

 **Capítulo uno: Si simplemente...**

* * *

La palabra que las personas usaban de buenas a primeras para definir a Lovino siempre era la misma: Amargado. Porque el sureño no daba la impresión de ser alguien alegre, siempre con su ceño fruncido y su cara de «te mataré si me hablas», normal que siempre fuera así como los demás pensaban de él. También solía quedar eclipsado tras la luz que era su hermano menor, Feliciano, lo que hacía que la oportunidad de cambiar los malos pensamientos que tenían los demás sobre él fuera prácticamente nula.  
Estaba el plus que los rumores que corrían alrededor de Lovino nunca eran alentadores. Que si estaba involucrado con la mafia, que si había matado a alguien, que si había llegado a último grado amenazando a los profesores y un enorme etcétera.

Basura, pura basura interminable.

Y él lo sabía. Él los escuchaba cuando caminaba por la escuela, los veía señalarlo sin ningún disimulo, recibía las miradas asustadas con una fingida cara de «me sigue importando mierda lo que pienses».  
Todo, absolutamente todo lo ignoraba. Todo, _absolutamente todo.  
_ Porque, a pesar de que fingía con su usual fachada de desinteresado, la verdad es que todas esas palabras que los demás ciegamente creían _dolían_ demasiado.  
Pero, después de todo, ¿Quién necesita a los demás? Obviamente Lovino no.

Lovino no…

* * *

Normalmente siempre seguía la misma rutina después de llegar a casa tras el instituto: Bañarse, comer cualquier cosa, hacer su tarea y encerrarse en su habitación el resto del día negándose a salir a menos que fuera algo de importancia.  
Así mismo, día tras día, sin cambiar en ningún momento. Sólo acostumbrándose al mismo patrón de siempre, sin estar apto a quejarse de algo ya que él mismo se había confinado a eso.

Y no le buscaba solución alguna.

Había días en que su hermano menor, Feliciano, intentaba hacer que saliera con él y su amigo de intercambio alemán, pero Lovino se negaba completamente. Aquel _macho patatas_ le había desagradado desde la primera vez que lo vio. Su cuerpo que lucía tan lleno de esteroides, su molesto cabello rubio, su voz tan profunda… Agh. Todo en el alemán le daba asco. ¿Y cómo es que se llamaba? ¿Lud… qué? _Ludvig_ o algo así, a fin de cuentas no le interesaba.  
Ah… Se distrajo pensando cosas sin sentido. ¿Qué debía estar haciendo en ese momento?

Miró alrededor de su habitación; el típico desorden de ropa y libros estaba ahí, pero a eso ya no le daba suficiente importancia; los cuadernos que necesitaría para el otro día ya estaban en la mochila y las tareas pendientes ya estaban hechas.  
Sí, podría relajarse finalmente.

—Joder… Pensé que no podría relajarme jamás —Lovino estiró su cuerpo perezosamente como si de un gato se tratase, sacando su celular del bolsillo mientras se tiraba perezosamente sobre la cama. Un suspiro salió de sus labios mientras encendía la pantalla del aparato—, ¿Está libre a esta hora…?

Desde hacía unos meses la única «vida social» que tenía era a través de Internet, con un chico alemán –irónicamente– y un canadiense. Los conoció a ambos a través de un juego en línea y desde ese momento se hablan casi diariamente, aunque últimamente las charlas se volvían más escasas ya que Gilbert, el alemán, había empezado con la universidad y Matthew, el canadiense, estaba ocupado con sus exámenes finales y a pocos meses de su graduación.  
Por lo menos, había ocasiones en que coincidía con los horarios libres del mayor de los tres y gastaba su día hablando con él, o eso hasta que el otro tenía que volver a sus asuntos estudiantiles. Y el idiota albino –como solía llamarlo– había elegido historia como su carrera, lo que sólo le gastaba más tiempo y energía.

Pero, en el fondo, Lovino se sentía agradecido de tenerlos a ellos dos como amigos.

« _¡Oh, Lovi! Guten Tag, supongo, ¿Qué hora es allá?»_

 _«_ _ **Son las dos de la tarde, idiota, te recuerdo que Roma y Berlín comparten la misma hora… ¿No has hablado con Matthew?**_ _»_

 _«Ya sé que lo hacen, pero adoro molestarte. Y no, no se conecta desde hace dos días. Empiezo a preocuparme»_

 _«_ _ **Debe estar ocupado con sus exámenes. Acá empezaran en una semana, ya no tendré tiempo ni de respirar**_ _»_

 _«¡No vayas a extrañar mi asombroso ser en tu ausencia!»_

 _«_ _ **Como si fuera a hacer eso. ¿No estás ocupado?**_ _»_

 _«Estoy en un período libre»_

 _«_ _ **Te saltaste la clase**_ _»_

 _«Síp»_

 _«_ _ **Idiota**_ _»_

 _«_ _¡Oh, chicos! Están los dos aquí_ _»_

 _«¡Mattie! Pensábamos que estabas muerto»_

 _«_ _ **¡Pensabas, no me vuelvas un insensible!**_ _»_

 _«_ _Vamos, no peleen. Me hace feliz ver que estaban preocupados por mí_ _»_

 _«_ _ **Tomando en cuenta que no te conectabas desde el lunes teníamos nuestras razones para hacerlo**_ _»_

 _«¡Exactamente!»_

 _«_ _Lo lamento, estuve ocupado. Tenía un proyecto de historia_ _»_

 _«Me hubieras pedido ayuda, ¡Te habría ayudado con mi asombrosa inteligencia sin problemas!»_

 _«_ _Lo siento, Gilbert, no me habría gustado causarte molestias_ _»_

 _«Para nada, si no eres una»_

 _«_ _ **Odio decirlo, pero el bastardo albino tiene un punto**_ _»_

Antes de poder leer el mensaje que Matthew estaba escribiendo, tal como la aplicación le avisaba, la puerta de su habitación fue tocada obligándole a desviar su atención de la pantalla de su celular. Más valía que fuera importante, odiaba que lo interrumpieran de lo que estuviera haciendo por cualquier nimiedad sin sentido. Y, lamentablemente, era así como casi siempre ocurría.

No podía tener una familia normal, no, era demasiado pedir.

— ¡¿Quién?!

— ¡Soy yo, _fratello_! Mamá me pidió avisarte que saldremos a visitar al abuelo Rómulo, ¿Vienes?

—Ya, claro, por supuesto iré a visitar al hijo de puta que prefirió a sus nietos menores únicamente porque el mayor es un bastardo engendrado fuera de matrimonio. Con un demonio iré.

Y es que así había sido siempre. Su abuelo prefirió a Feliciano y Romeo, siempre lo hizo, únicamente porque su madre se había embarazado de él cuando aún estaba en un noviazgo con su padre. A ella no la culpaba de nada, en realidad, pero su abuelo era el bastardo que le provocó su repudio a la sociedad desde que era un niño.  
Es que, por favor, ¿Cómo es capaz alguien con corazón de demostrarle desprecio a un niño desde que tenía sólo dos años? Sólo él. Sólo Rómulo era un ser tan insensible como para hacer tal cosa. Y qué más daba, qué más importaba, era así como se le había criado a él.

Un ser insensible sólo genera más.

* * *

Debido a la diferencia horaria que tenían Gilbert y Lovino con Matthew los dos primeros hablaban más. Después de todo Roma y Berlín tenían la misma hora, mientras que la diferencia con Quebec era de seis horas, lo que hacía difícil que los tres coincidieran en una hora donde no estuvieran ocupados/con sueño o durmiendo/estudiando. Era lo malo de las amistades a distancia, era poco lo que podían relacionarse correctamente.  
Aunque también significaba que el alemán y el italiano tenían una buena amistad. Se solían quedar hablando toda la tarde en cuanto Lovino se libraba de sus tareas y Gilbert descansaba un poco de la universidad, además teniendo en cuenta que se hablaban desde prácticamente un año daba como resultado que la confianza entre ambos fuera mucha.

Habían ocasiones incluso en que el canadiense mencionaba que peleaban como una vieja pareja casada, provocando la vergüenza en ambos. Pero, ¡Matthew tenía sus razones para decirlo! Siempre se la pasaban peleando por cualquier pequeña cosa, pero aún con eso ambos se apreciaban bastante sin duda. Era una muestra de la confianza que se tenían entre ambos, se peleaban tanto pero sabían que jamás iban demasiado en serio, aunque claro había excepciones; la comida, el futbol y quién era mejor en los videojuegos solía ser uno de los temas discordantes más comunes entre ellos.  
Podían quedarse una semana entera sin hablarse sólo por sus roces con esos dos temas.

Tanta era su confianza entre ambos que Lovino solía contarle algunos de sus problemas a Gilbert, aunque no siempre porque «no necesita de un idiota albino».  
Ambos, tanto Lovino como Gilbert, sabían que era una mera mentira aquello.

— ¡Lovino Vargas! —El aludido dio un pequeño salto en su lugar, mirando azorado al frente donde podía verse la imagen de su profesor de inglés furioso—.

—Ugh… ¿Qué?

— ¿En serio lo preguntas? Te estoy llamando hace dos minutos, presta atención y lee del segundo párrafo hasta el tercero de la página cuarenta y tres.

Arthur era un dolor de cabeza cuando quería. No entendía por qué su escuela gastaba tanto dinero en un profesor de Inglaterra cuando un italiano podía enseñar con la misma precisión y ser más agradable. Luciano sabía mucho de inglés, lástima que fuera un estudiante y tuviera un mal humor que incluso daba miedo.  
… ¿Cómo serían los profesores de Gilbert? En ocasiones se lo preguntaba mucho, y no podía dar con una respuesta adecuada a menos que se lo preguntara directamente y realmente no le daban muchos ánimos de hacer eso.  
Comenzó a leer el texto que le indicó su profesor, sintiéndose hastiado. Su acento era muy marcado y las palabras inglesas le salían asquerosas, prefería tomar clases de español aunque el profesor fuera un idiota empalagoso. ¿Por qué había tomado inglés como optativa en primer lugar? Le hubiera ido mejor incluso si tomaba alemán o ruso, pero necesitaba subir su promedio y Arthur se veía como el menos asesino.  
Se daba cuenta de su error demasiado tarde.

—Para, Lovino, para. Aún necesitas mejorar tu dicción.

— ¡Con un demonio, es imposible! La pronunciación es difícil.

—No, no lo es. Tu acento es muy marcado y hace la pronunciación difícil, eso es otro tema.

El italiano gruñó, volviendo a su asiento.  
Todo sería más fácil si simplemente…

 _Si simplemente…_

* * *

« _¡Oye, Lovi!»_

 _«Lovi~»_

 _«Lovi, te veo en línea»_

 _«_ _ **¿Qué demonios quieres? Puedes simplemente hablar por el grupo**_ _»_

 _«¡No, esto es una sorpresa!»_

 _«_ _ **¿Para mí o para Matthew?**_ _»_

 _«¡Para ti!»_

 _«_ _ **… ¿Y entonces por qué me la dices?**_ _»_

 _«¡Para sorprender a Mattie después!»_

 _«En fin, hace una semana me dieron aprobación de Erasmus»_

 _«Y…»_

 _«¡Me iré a Italia por un año!»_

 _«_ _ **QUÉ. ¡¿Hablas en serio?!**_ _»_

 _«¡Sí, totalmente en serio! Llegaré a Roma en dos semanas»_

 _«El caso es, ¡Prepárate para aguantar mi asombrosa presencia allá, Lovi!»_

Si simplemente Lovino hubiera sabido lo mucho que la llegada de Gilbert cambiaría su vida… habría reído.


	2. Herzlich

_¡He vuelto! Por fin. Ah~, tuve un pequeño bloqueo con esta historia, pero me alegra haber podido terminar el capítulo. Por cierto, si se les dificulta la lectura por mi forma de dividir el capítulo no duden en avisarme y trataré de hacerlo más fluido y no cambiar tanto de escenario.  
Por cierto, el capítulo anterior no he puesto disclaimer, gosh. Me siento estúpida en cierto modo, je..._

 ** _Nota: Herzlich puede ser traducido como "corazonada" o "desde el corazón"._**

 **Disclaimer:** _Hetalia y los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, todos los créditos van hacia Himaruya Hidekaz._

* * *

 **Capítulo dos: Herzlich**

* * *

Gilbert se recostó perezosamente en su cama, dejando su celular a un lado a la par que cerraba sus ojos. Era un asco, absolutamente todo lo era. A pesar de ya haberle avisado al italiano de su viaje a Italia y terminar hablando con él hasta las dos de la mañana, era tan… vacío. Se sentía incompleto, y era extraño. ¿Qué demonios pasaba para que se sintiera así? No lo entendía en lo absoluto, nunca le había pasado hasta donde tenía memoria.  
¿Estaría enfermo…? ¡Pft! ¡Por supuesto que no! Su ser era demasiado _asombroso_ como para enfermarse, debía ser otra cosa. Definitivamente debía serlo.

Pero… ¿Qué?

—Ugh, esto no es asombroso en lo absoluto…

¿Por qué repentinamente le pasaba esto? ¡No era normal! Meses antes no se sentía así, podía estar haciendo sus actividades de siempre sin tener que preocuparse por esa sensación de vacío o ese súbito dolor en su pecho. Joder que era molesto. Si tuviera a su hermano menor o a su amigo austriaco cerca podría quejarse con ellos, pero Ludwig estaba de intercambio en Italia –de ahí que le aceptaran el Erasmus tan rápido dado que ya tenía un buen dominio del italiano– y Roderich se había ido a Suiza por su trabajo. Qué asco. Aunque no es como si tuviera mucho problema con eso, después de todo _disfrutaba_ de la soledad.  
O al menos decía disfrutarla…

Realmente no sabía qué hacer ni a qué se debía, sólo sabía que le dolía el corazón. Dolía como el infierno.

* * *

Ludwig podía estar en Italia sin problemas ya que vivía con su abuelo, Siegfried, quien se había instalado en el país latino durante la Segunda Guerra. Gracias a él es que tanto Gilbert como Ludwig tenían buen manejo del italiano además de conocimiento sobre el país lo que facilitaba también el hecho de que ahora ambos hermanos estarían viviendo en Italia. Después del divorcio de sus padres, el menor de los hermanos se había mudado a Italia dado que aún no cumplía la mayoría de edad y no podía quedarse con su hermano mayor, gracias a que no figuraba como su tutor legal, por lo que en una decisión de la corte de decidió que viviera con su abuelo.

Italia era agradable para Ludwig. Su clima cálido, su buena comida, su gente agradable –a excepción de aquellos que parecían querer matar a todo aquel que le hablara, como era el caso de Lovino–, era como si prefiriera Italia por sobre Alemania. Y puede que haya sido así.

Recuerda bien que el primer día de clases, con sólo presentarse, un chico italiano bastante agradable se le acercó a hablarle. Lo que más le llamó la atención de él fue ese curioso rulo que sobresalía de su cabello, el cual más tarde se enteraría que también tenían sus hermanos. El nombre del chico era Feliciano, Feliciano Vargas.  
Lo primero que pudo pensar de él es que era muy alegre, tanto que su sola presencia podía casi dejarlo ciego. Él brilla mucho, por su propia cuenta. Su casi imborrable sonrisa, su positivismo en cualquier situación, su _tierna_ forma de ser. Todo de él le llamaba la atención y le daba curiosidad.

Dos meses después de conocer a Feliciano, Ludwig conoció a sus hermanos. Lovino y Romeo. Lo único que puede recordar de su primer encuentro es que el mayor lo mandó al demonio con verlo y el menor se le pegó a la pierna pidiendo jugar.  
Feliciano y Romeo eran un poco similares en personalidad, sólo que el pequeño no era tan ruidoso como lo era su hermano menor. Era más discreto en ciertas cosas y juguetón en otras, sumando que solía ser coqueto en broma –aunque, debe admitir, le salía bien para ser sólo un niño de doce–. También se la pasaba mucho jugando con él cuando iba a visitar a la familia Vargas, cosa que a Feliciano le gustaba porque se llevaba bien con uno de sus hermanos.

Se llevaba bien…

* * *

— ¡Apresúrate o llegaremos tarde, joder!

Gritos. Era usual oírlos a esas horas en la casa de los Vargas, ya que era la hora en que se supone los dos hermanos mayores deberían estar yendo para ir al liceo en que ambos estudiaban. Liceo al cual, como era usual, iban tarde.  
La impuntualidad era algo que los caracterizaba tanto que incluso era irritante en cierto modo. El que siempre solía llegar tarde era Feliciano, que con su torpeza solía perder cosas a último momento y retrasaba a Lovino. El mayor no era tanto de perder cosas, era más de que le daba pereza levantarse de la cama y solía quedarse hasta media hora extra dormido. Era algo sorprendente que siempre lograran llegar al tiempo justo.

Claro que, ese día, Lovino no iba a llegar a tiempo. Ni siquiera iría al liceo. Ese día, después de todo, era martes.  
 _Ese día se cumplían dos semanas.  
_ Le había prometido a Gilbert que iría a recogerlo al aeropuerto, alegando que con lo idiota que era lo más seguro es que se perdería. Claro, era una mentira, pero no podía darse el lujo de admitir que se sentía emocionado por verlo tan a la ligera. ¡Iba a ver a su mejor amigo, después de todo! Aunque si sus padres se enteraban que iba a saltarse la escuela por algo así ni siquiera lo dejarían salir de la casa.

 _Lovino iba a romper su rutina, por primera vez en años._

Por alguna extraña razón sentía que esas dos semanas habían pasado muy rápido, casi ni recordaba qué había hecho durante las mismas; pero, ¿Importaba de igual manera? Obviamente había hecho lo mismo de siempre. Había seguido la misma rutina a la que se había confinado desde que tenía catorce años, sin problemas.  
Sin problemas importantes, por lo menos.

—Lovino, me he estado preguntando… ¿Por qué has estado tan distraído últimamente? —El Vargas menor tocó el hombro de su hermano, haciendo que el mismo saliera de su ensimismamiento y le mirara con el ceño fruncido en confusión—.

— ¿Qué?

—Eh… Has estado distraído desde hace unos días.

—Pft, por supuesto que no, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Llevo hablándote desde que salimos de casa y no me hacías caso.

— ¿Y eso es nuevo?

—Bueno, no lo es, pero normalmente me dices que me calle o gruñes. Llevas callado todo el camino.

— ¿Y acaso no puedo quedarme callado?

— ¡No me refería a eso, _fratello_! Es sólo que, te conozco, es extraño. ¿En qué piensas?

Lovino dudó en sus palabras, incluso en sus pasos. No sabía por qué de repente Feliciano se encontraba tan interesado en él cuando normalmente su preocupación se la llevaba siempre Romeo, después de todo era el menor.  
Mordió su labio inferior, mirando a otro lado. No tenía por qué saberlo.

—No es de tu importancia, Feliciano.

No era de la importancia de nadie.

* * *

Feliciano golpeó distraídamente su pupitre con la punta de su lapicero, mirando a la ventana. Había estado pensativo toda la mañana además de haberse preocupado en el momento que _Lovi_ tomó un camino distinto al liceo. Ese camino ni siquiera llevaba al liceo, lo sabía. El profesor de música incluso había preguntado por él en uno de los recesos, pregunta a la cual no supo contestar de ninguna manera.  
¿Qué le pasaba a su hermano mayor? Quería saberlo, se preocupaba bastante por él a pesar de que no lo demostrara –aunque no lo demostraba porque a Lovino le molestaba–. Temía que tal vez los rumores que solían decir sobre él, y obviamente no creía, terminaran por ser reales. No quería que su _fratello maggiore_ se metiera en algo que pudiera herirlo a la larga, no soportaría verlo mal o yendo por malos caminos.

«Mamá no nos crió así, Lovi…»

¿Por qué ya no eran tan unidos como lo eran de niños? Recordaba que siempre estaban juntos todo el tiempo, Lovino incluso lo defendía de los niños malos cuando no podía hacerlo solo o mostrando una bandera blanca. También cocinaban juntos, pintaban juntos a pesar de que su hermano mayor fuera malo en eso, cantaban juntos e incluso dormían juntos. Simplemente… ¿Por qué?  
Feliciano lograba recordar borrosamente que su relación con Lovino comenzó a resquebrajarse desde la vez que fueron por una semana a casa del abuelo Rómulo. Entendía que el abuelo a veces fuera cruel o regañara más a Lovino que a él, pero no sabía por qué eso debía ser una razón para que de repente ya no fueran como antes. Ya no eran los mismos hermanos que fueron antes.

 _Y no lograba entenderlo._

—Llevas toda la mañana distraído.

El italiano saltó en su lugar al ser tomado por sorpresa, mirando algo asustado a su lado. Relajó su semblante al notar que sólo era Ludwig, su amigo. Al menos no era un profesor o se llevaría un buen regaño.

—Je, qué coincidencia, le dije eso a Lovi mientras veníamos.

— ¿Sucede algo?

—Uhm, mi _fratellone_ estaba actuando extraño. Lo ha hecho hace dos semanas, ¿No lo has notado?

—Realmente, mi relación con Lovino no es la mejor de todas, no siempre notó algo extraño en él. Para mí, siempre actúa extraño.

—No seas malo con él, sólo necesita tiempo para adaptarse.

—Me conoce desde los quince, no entiendo qué más tiempo quiere.

—A mí me conoce de toda la vida y ni siquiera me confía un secreto —Por un segundo el semblante de Feliciano se vio derrotado, aunque se recompuso rápidamente. No quería preocupar a Ludwig—. Bueno, ahora me doy cuenta que su actitud conmigo es la misma de siempre, no sé por qué me he preocupado tanto… ¿Vamos a comer, Lud?

Sin embargo, el alemán no se tragaba tan fácilmente que con tanta preocupación encima Feliciano iba a estar bien.  
Su corazón le decía que algo iba mal para el futuro de ambos hermanos.

* * *

 _Traducciones:_

 ** _Fratello maggiore y fratellone: Maneras de decir "hermano mayor" en italiano. La última es más cariñosa y demuestra más confianza que la primera._**

 _¡Y bueno! Aún no tenemos a Gilbert en Italia, pero su aparición será en el próximo capítulo. Por mientras, nos enfocamos en Ludwig y Feliciano, que cada uno tiene algo que contar.  
No es por adelantar nada, pero Ludwig será importante para el transfondo de la historia~._

 _Y bueno, es todo por ahora. ¡Nos vemos a la próxima~!_


	3. Vaffanculo!

_¡Por fin volví con esta historia! En serio, en serio lo siento por mi ausencia, pero todo se me juntó y me fue imposible escribir algo de esto. Y por fin traigo el capítulo tres.  
Tienen permiso de apedrearme por irresponsable._

 **Nota:** ** _Vaffanculo puede ser traducido como "jódete" o "vete a la mierda". El título no da mucha buena espina, eh..._**

 **Disclaimer:** _Hetalia y los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, todos los créditos van hacia Himaruya Hidekaz._

* * *

 **Capítulo tres: Vaffanculo!**

* * *

Caminaba en círculos mientras se jalaba el cabello, exasperado. ¡No podía creerlo, en serio que no podía! Era increíble que hubieran perdido sus maletas, justamente el día que por fin estaba en Italia. Estaba enojado con medio mundo, seguramente le tocaría reorganizar su agenda y estaría todo el tiempo frustrándose porque llegaría tarde a todo lo que originalmente tenía planeado, además de que se quejaría de todo esto con Lovino y el italiano se quejaría de que se estuviera quejando, provocando que se quejara más y así caerían en una paradoja.  
Lo único que tenía con él era su mochila, donde únicamente tenía su laptop, su celular y algo de dinero. Y si la tenía era porque le permitieron subirla al avión consigo.  
Qué frustración, en serio.

Se sentó en una de las banquitas esperando por el italiano que había ido a recogerlo ya que _se perdería._ En cuanto Lovino le vio con esa cara de enojo sólo atinó por ir a comprar un par de refrescos, y un protector solar que le pidió el alemán, para que Gilbert se tranquilizara un poco. En palabras del menor, no quería aguantarlo con un humor de mierda todo el día. Pero, en serio, quién no estaría con un humor de mierda si habían perdido sus maletas donde estaba _toda_ su maldita ropa. ¡Que iba a quedarse un año en Italia, y sólo llevaba dos mil euros con él! No podía gastarse todo en ropa y ya, primero debía acomodarse con todo como para siquiera pensar en buscar un trabajo. Y sabrá Dios cuánto le costará el material escolar, porque al menos el piso se lo estaba pagando su madre ya que fue lo único que accedió a pagar.  
Parecía que tendría que ir a ver a su abuelo… Genial.

—Hey, idiota —Gilbert alzó la mirada al oír la voz de Lovino, quien estaba frente a él agitando una botella de refresco de naranja frente a su cara. La tomó mientras el castaño se sentó a su lado, abriendo su propia botella—. Luces como si hubiera muerto alguien.

—Algo sí murió: mi paciencia —Abrió el refresco y dio un sorbo, frunciendo el ceño ante la carcajada que el italiano dio. Le miró de reojo con el enojo plasmado en sus ojos, preguntándole con la mirada qué demonios era tan gracioso—.

—Si te apuntas de comediante podrías ganar suficiente dinero como para comprar ropa nueva.

—Que te den Lovino.

—Ahora no estoy de humor para eso —El sureño alzó una ceja, divertido, tomando un sorbo de su refresco. Miró al frente mientras le extendía al albino una bolsa con el protector solar—. Es el más potente que había. Ya hiciste tu reclamo así que deja de lucir tan atormentado; ponte eso en la cara y muévete. Roma no es una ciudad pequeña precisamente.

El alemán bufó, exasperado, pero no le quedó más que obedecer. Abrió el protector solar y se lo aplicó en la cara, cosa que tenía que hacer si no quería terminar con la cara hecha un tomate por exponerse muy seguido al sol –desventaja de ser albino–.  
Tomó las pocas cosas que tenía encima y salió del aeropuerto con el italiano, entrecerrando los ojos ante el potente sol que lo recibió apenas poner un pie afuera. El ambiente ahí era bastante distinto al que se presentaba en Alemania que, aunque en su tierra natal podía hacer un calor infernal cuando quería, era muy distinto a Italia. Al parecer se gastaría la mitad de su dinero en protector solar si no encontraban sus malditas maletas.

—Bien —La voz de Lovino se escuchó de repente, provocando que volteara a mirarlo. El italiano lucía algo agitado de golpe, pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de por qué—, antes de comenzar a dar vueltas por ahí dime dónde queda tu piso.

—Puf, claro, claro —Gilbert sacó un papel de su bolsillo, leyendo rápidamente lo que había ahí escrito—. El piso queda en la vía Mario Gentilini… No tengo la menor idea de dónde queda eso.

—Duh, obviamente no sabes. Y no queda muy cerca de acá que digamos.

— ¡Eso no importa! ¿O acaso no eres capaz de seguirme el paso?

—Deja de hablar idioteces, me necesitas o terminarías en la Ciudad del Vaticano. Y eso si tienes suerte.

— ¡¿Pretendes que me perdería?!

—Lo estoy afirmando, imbécil.

Gilbert se cruzó de brazos, claramente disgustado por lo que Lovino decía. ¡Era demasiado asombroso como para perderse, por favor! Pero parece ser que aún había gente que no apreciaba eso, y el claro ejemplo era su moreno amigo.  
Lo peor es que en el fondo sabía que tenía la razón, lo cual sólo golpeaba su orgullo.

—A todo esto, ¿Por qué compraste un piso en Mario Gentilini?

—Ah. Es porque queda cerca de mi universidad, a treinta minutos en auto.

—Hmn…

Y Lovino tardó en caer en cuenta de lo que estaba tras esas palabras.  
Fue cuando ya llevaban unos cuantos minutos caminando que su cerebro unió cabos, provocando una inusual palidez ante su sorpresa y el que volteara a ver a su amigo con ojos casi desorbitados. No lo podía creer, en serio que no podía. Siempre creyó que el albino era un completo vago, pero…

— ¡¿Te aceptaron en La Sapienza?!

— _Scheiße!_ ¡No grites tan de repente, joder! Y sí, me aceptaron, ¿Qué tiene?

—Tiene que te aceptaron en la universidad más grande de Europa. ¡¿Cómo demonios lograste que te aceptaran?!

— ¿Acaso dudaste que lo lograría? ¡Por favor! Soy asombroso y ellos lo saben.

—Dilo seriamente, no jodas tanto las vidas ajenas.

—Aguafiestas —El italiano le enseñó el dedo medio, cosa que el alemán imitó. No se quedaría de brazos cruzados si le ofendían de alguna manera—. Y sobre la universidad… Eso, querido Lovi, es el resultado de quemarte el cerebro estudiando para tener un promedio aceptable. Deberías seguir mi ejemplo.

—Si sigo tu ejemplo probablemente me vuelva un idiota. Pero, es sorprendente, siempre te creí un vago.

Gilbert negó con la cabeza, dándole un pequeño empujón en el hombro a su amigo, en modo de broma. La única respuesta que recibió fue una maldición y una seña con el dedo medio.  
Volvió a negar, sonriendo. Conocía de sobra la actitud de Lovino y sabía que el pequeño podía ser un verdadero _hijo de puta_ cuando quería, pero sabía también que tras esas palabrotas y esa fachada de chico malo había alguien que también podía tener un corazón amable.  
Sabía, de sobra, que Lovino Vargas necesitaba aceptación. Era como un niño pequeño que sólo quiere amigos, pero no sabe cómo expresarse. Y es, también, alguien que creó una coraza en contra del mundo.

 _Lovino no quería resultar herido._

En parte era que le agradaba bastante de él, a pesar de que el chico no supiera expresarse muy bien al resto del mundo y tuviera una boca demasiado sucia. En el fondo era alguien amable, sólo que nadie notaba eso.  
Pudo ver todo eso luego de prácticamente un año hablando con él, a pesar de que fuera por Internet.

 _Lovino era…_ _ **especial.**_

* * *

Feliciano anunció débilmente que ya había llegado, tirando su mochila al sofá. El único en saludarlo fue Romeo, quien estaba comiendo un sándwich como merienda; cuando preguntó dónde estaban sus padres el pequeño respondió que salieron a buscar a Lovino.  
Ah, incluso llamaron a casa para preguntar por él… En serio, ¿Qué le pasaba a su hermano mayor?  
Estaba tan preocupado, no sabía qué estaba pasando en la mente de Lovi. Qué frustrante.

— _Fratellino,_ estoy preocupado por Lovi…

— ¿Por qué lo estás?

—Hmn… Me da miedo que se meta en problemas…

—No deberías pensar eso. Lovi no se ha metido en problemas antes, ¿Por qué lo haría ahora?

—No lo sé, ¡Es que él no me cuenta nada! ¿Cómo puedo confiar en que no hará algo estúpido si-?

—Muchas gracias por la confianza que me tienes, Feliciano.

El corazón de Feliciano se detuvo por un segundo. Miró hacia la puerta sólo para ver a su hermano mayor ahí, con una dolida expresión de decepción y enojo. Supo que había arruinado todo.  
Se levantó del sillón donde se había sentado antes, pero Lovino ya había empezado a caminar rápidamente a su habitación sin dejar que el menor se explicara. Romeo dejó su sándwich en la mesa de centro para taparse los oídos, sabía que cuando su hermano mayor se enojaba de esa forma sólo soltaría palabrotas.

—Espera, Lovi, déjame tan siquiera-

— _Vaffanculo, Feliciano! —_ Aunque las palabras fueron poco audibles a oídos de Romeo, hasta él pudo escuchar el portazo. Saltó en su lugar, prefiriendo irse de ahí. Ya esperaría a sus padres afuera—.

Por mientras, Feliciano tocaba desesperadamente la puerta del cuarto de su hermano. No podía dejar las cosas así. Sabía que había traicionado la confianza que le tenía Lovino, pero quería que entendiera. Sólo estaba preocupado.  
Estaba preocupado de que algo malo le pasara a su hermano, sólo eso. ¿Qué haría sin Lovino, después de todo? Era su querido hermano mayor. Era el que le había enseñado la mayoría de cosas que sabía hasta ahora.  
No quería perderlo por algo así…

—Lovi, por favor…

— ¡Qué te vayas a la puta mierda, ¿no entiendes?!

— _Per favore, Lovino…_

Dejó de tocar la puerta, dejando sus lágrimas fluir. Probablemente su hermano también estaría llorando del otro lado de la puerta.  
Había _jodido_ todo, y simplemente por no confiar en él. Sabía lo frágil que era su hermano, sabía lo fácil que era ganarse su odio.  
Sabía lo difícil que sería recuperar la ya rota relación que tenían.

 _Sabía que desde ese momento estaba muerto para Lovino.  
_ Había perdido a su hermano mayor.  
Todo por su culpa.

— _Perdonami, fratello._

Y la ausencia de palabras por parte de Lovino le dieron su respuesta.  
No iba a perdonarlo.

* * *

 _Traducciones:_

 _ **Scheiße: Mierda, en alemán.**_

 ** _Fratellino: Manera cariñosa de decir "hermano menor" en italiano._**

 ** _Per favore: Por favor, en italiano._**

 ** _Perdonami: Perdóname, en italiano._**

 _¡Si quieren matarme luego de la escena final les pido que no lo hagan de manera dolorosa! Hasta a mí me dolió un mundo escribir esa pelea entre Lovi y Feli, casi se me sale una lágrima. ¡Pero prometo que la relación entre ellos va a arreglarse, así que bajen sus antorchas!  
Y, y, ¿Pudieron leer entre líneas los pensamientos de Gil? *cejas cejas*  
Yo no digo nada, peeeeeeeero._

 _La personalidad de Romeo no me sale ni aunque quiera, lloro._

 _¡Y bueno! Nos vemos el próximo mes(?).  
Perdonen lo corto del capítulo, en serio._

 _¡Nos vemos a la próxima~!_


End file.
